


when the party's over

by ScarletKiss



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, Enemies to Lovers, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, NO rape, people need to learn to communicate god damn it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKiss/pseuds/ScarletKiss
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder why I ever wasted my time loving you. I gave you everything, Yeonjun.  Every dance performance I was there for. I helped you with school, but you never fucking could be bothered to show up on time, could you?? How many fucking times when I asked you to be there for me where you late for? Always looking and acting like you didn’t give a shit. Sure, you made it sometimes and you did care, but it was the times that you didn’t that hurt me the most.”(alternatively, Soobin finds out from Taehyun that Yeonjun cheated on him, and is left to deal with the fall out and the slow destruction of not only what once was their friend group but also one Choi Yeonjun as things are not always what they seem)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Mental illness and mental health are a huge part of this fic so if that triggers you in anyway please click out. I will also add a trigger warning for the assault, it is also a large part of this fic so there may be times where I choose not to add a trigger waring for it. Trigger warning's for assault should be a considered a blanket warning but for the more in-depth parts I will add trigger warnings same for the mental illness/mental health. 
> 
> If you concerned about any of the potential triggers then just dm me on twitter and I can give you spoilers and such, I'll link my twitter in the end notes asap.

Soobin smiled to himself as he dropped his suitcase on the floor, he was back. He gazed around the apartment with a soft smile, if Yeonjun said yes this would be their home. Soobin swallowed nervously as he gripped the tiny box in his pocket. Yeonjun would be coming by at any time.

_Breathe in and out._

Soobin had been away for the last six months during a foreign exchange trip, during that time Soobin had gathered the courage to ask Yeonjun to move in with him.

_What if Yeonjun said no? a little voice whispered in Soobin’s head._

_But he loves me, Soobin argued._

_Does he? The voice takes on a poisonous tone._

_I love him and he loves me._

“We got this,” Soobin whispered to himself.

 _Bang, Bang,_ the sound of fists pounding against the apartment door startle Soobin out from his thoughts. _Yeonjun_ , he thought to himself, he scurried over to the door, hopping over his fallen suitcases.

With shaking hands Soobin unlocked to the door, “Yeon-,” Soobin never finishing his greeting as he comes face to face with a red faced, out of breath Taehyun. “We need to talk now,” Taehyun wheezed out. Soobin frowned, “Can’t it wait now’s not a good time? I’m waiting for Yeonjun.”

Taehyun pulled himself up, he shot Soobin a pitying look before pushing his way past him and into the apartment. “It’s about him,” is all Taehyun gives Soobin. Soobin feels his blood turn cold as his heart rate begins to pick up, “D-Did something happen?” he forces out. His mind going back to all the missed calls and unread texts he had left on Yeonjun’s phone. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine for now,” Taehyun ground out, jaw clenched and fists twitching.

“I-I don’t- “Soobin falls short, taking in a shuddering breath.

“Yeonjun cheated on you, “Taehyun spat out, his eyes going wide as if he can’t believe he just said that.

“What?” Soobin asked faintly. His skin is cold, and yet it feels as if the room is too hot. The contrasting temperatures make Soobin feel as if his skin is being pierced and poked. Taehyun took a deep breath as if steeling himself for the worse. “I saw him at a party, he was kissing some girl. Umm, not long after that I kept seeing him around this new kid, I caught them embracing,” Taehyun winces as the last few words spill from his mouth.

“Please tell me you’re lying,” Soobin falls to his knees.

“I wish I was hyung.”

“What did you mean by embracing?” Soobin asked with faux calmness.

“He- had his arms wrapped around the guy and his face was buried in his shoulder, I saw him, and the guy kiss each other on the cheek,” Taehyun wrings his hands together as he stares down at Soobin.

“I’m really sorry hyung,” Taehyun whispered.

Soobin can feel his eyes prickle with tears that beg to be shed. “I know you loved him, but he was an asshole so if you really think about it, he’s doing you a favor,” Taehyun blurted out.

Soobin nodded vaguely as the tears began to free fall.

“Remember when you had to give that speech along with that science award you one, and Yeonjun didn’t show up until the end.”

Soobin remembers that day with clarity, he had desperately put off his speech telling everyone Yeonjun would be there, he would make it. Yeonjun didn’t show up until twenty minutes before the event ended, he had been dressed in plain, street wear a hoodie and jeans to be exact. He had looked scruffy and out of place, yawing the entire time and seemingly uninterested in Soobin’s award. 

Yeonjun had been polite, that hadn’t been the problem. Yeonjun had smiled and nodded along to what Soobin was saying but the smile had been empty as if he was forcing it not to mention the lack of effort, he had put into his clothes Yeonjun looked like he had rolled out of bed and into his clothes.

That hadn’t been the only time, Yeonjun had pulled things like that all through the three years they had dated. 

Soobin’s shoulders shook as he sobbed into his hands, he felt warm arms circle around him as Taehyun held him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Soobin hasn’t talked to Yeonjun in days, he blocked his phone number the first chance he got. He supposes he should end their relationship officially and seek some form of closure but the idea of Yeonjun cheating hurt too much. Soobin can’t help but wonder as he sits there in the Calculus class that he so unfortunately shares with Yeonjun who has unsurprisingly elected to not show up to (Yeonjun had a very nasty habit of skipping his classes) what had been so wrong with him? What about Soobin hadn’t been enough? Why had Yeonjun decided to cheat?

Soobin stared down at his papers, fighting back the fresh wave of tears that were threating to spill over and out into the open. He was fucking tired of crying of someone who obviously hadn’t given a shit about him. Soobin needs answers.

_I’m going to confront Yeonjun_

_Wait what???? Seriously_

_hyung…….._ _＞﹏＜_

_are u sure that’s the best idea?_

_I need the closure hyuka._

_Hyung, if you need emotional support let me know!!_

_I don’t have classes for the rest of the day._

_u just wanna beat up yeonjun-hyung (_ _￣﹏￣；_ _)_

_Damn right that fucking asshole deserves it_ _🤬_ _._

_Of course, the first hit is for Soobin-hyung_ _🥰_

_Taehyun. No, beating people up we talked about this. And thank you for the offer but I think I should do this on my own._

_Fine_ _🙄_ _, but just know my offer still stands_

_Oi hyuka don’t think I didn’t notice you calling that assface hyung_

_🙄_ _ur so over dramatic Taehyun._

_also hyung, maybe there’s a good reason for yeonjun-hyung’s actions_

_try not to be too confrontational ya know_ _🥺_

_The sentiments cute and all but I saw what happened!!_

_Taehyun’s right Hyuka,_

_just be careful hyung, i don’t want to see anyone get hurt_

_Good Luck!!_ _👍_

Soobin pocketed his phone as he neared Yeonjun’s apartment door, his phone dinged.

Yeonjun:

_We need to talk._

Soobin gritted his teeth, rage swelling his veins already beginning to regret his decision to unblock the other. No texts, no calls for a week straight, and now he was trying to reach out.

He raised a raised a shaking fist pounding on the door. “Yeon- “Soobin trails off as he takes in the young fluffy haired boy standing before him, Choi Beomgyu, the one Yeonjun had cheated on him with. Taehyun had done some serious stalking the moment he found out Yeonjun had cheated wanting to be able to plan his revenge. 

Beomgyu’s smile slid off his face as he took in Soobin, it wasn’t a nasty look more a dare, Beomgyu was daring Soobin to say, hell even do something.

His shirt is covered in water, and his face is flushed.

“Where’s Yeonjun?” Is all Soobin says.

Beomgyu arches an eyebrow at Soobin’s cold tone, “In the shower, would you like to come in?” Beomgyu looks Soobin up and down, an unimpressed look sliding onto his face. “I’d prefer not to stand here and let all of the cold air out.” Beomgyu adds as he notices Soobin’s hesitance.

Soobin nodded once before stepping past Beomgyu and heading straight for the living room. He sits down on the couch. Beomgyu follows him before settling himself down on the armchair that faces Soobin.

“You must be Soobin, Yeonjun told me all about you,” Beomgyu said serenely.

Soobin nodded curtly, drumming his fingers on his thighs.

“Gyu, where did you put my phone?” Yeonjun’s voice calls out from down the hall. As the sound of his padding footsteps grow closer, Soobin can feel anxiety begin to spike up within him.

Yeonjun enters, dressed only in sweatpants he’s towel drying his pink hair, his eyes go wide as he catches sight of Soobin. Soobin rose to his feet, “We need to talk,” he said quietly. “Alone,” he added. Yeonjun nodded, “Gyu, can you-?” He doesn’t need to finish the sentence before Beomgyu is already heading out of the living room and down to where Yeonjun’s room is.

“I found out.” Soobin said quietly. “How long?”

Yeonjun looked up confusedly, “How long what?”

Soobin clenched his fingers into fists, “Taehyun told me about how you cheated on me.”

Yeonjun’s face crumples up, a look of hurt betrayal crossing his face. “I never cheated on you.”

Soobin laughed it was loud and caustic, “REALLY, TELL THAT TO THE GIRL WHOSE TONGUE WAS SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT,” Soobin screams. Yeonjun freezes staring wide-eyed up at Soobin.

“Its not what you think,” Yeonjun began his voice was shaking.

“Did you even love me?” Soobin whispered brokenly, “All those years together did they mean nothing to you? Was I not enough? Why couldn’t you have just ended it?”

Yeonjun opens his mouth to speak, before Soobin cut him off “Sometimes I wonder why I ever wasted my time loving you. I gave you everything, Yeonjun. Every dance performance I was there for. I helped you with school, but you never fucking could be bothered to show up on time, could you?? How many fucking times when I asked you to be there for me where you late for? Always looking and acting like you didn’t give a shit. Sure, you made it sometimes and you did care, but it was the times that you didn’t that hurt me the most.”

Yeonjun stares at Soobin with red rimmed eyes, “Is that what you thought that I was a waste fucking time? That I didn’t fucking care? I tried my best Soobin, I’m sorry if that wasn’t good enough for you. “

Soobin scoffed, “Sure you did Yeonjun, I’m fucking done.” Soobin turned on heel storming out of the apartment letting the door slam shut behind him.

The tears he’s been holding back begin to flow, free falling down his face he can barely see his phone screen.

_Taehyudkf, I conftoned him._

_Soobin hyung??? Are you okay?_

_No_

_Where are you? I’ll come pick you up._

_Yeonjun’s apartment. He wouldn’t even admit he cheated._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you made it to the end let me know what you think down below :)  
> also are the texting bits confusing bc i can edit them pls let me know  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/marklepie) / [ cc](https://curiouscat.qa/marklepie)


End file.
